


Perception

by Tessler



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: As well as Mythra, F/M, Harem, Romance, Smut, The world needs more Haze in it’s life, and Brighid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessler/pseuds/Tessler
Summary: What if Rex was older when he became Pyra’s Driver? What if he didn’t have the density of youth....actually this is no fun. Here’s a harmless novelization depicting an older Rex, getting it on with several BabeBlades





	1. Colors Weave into a Spire of Flame

I know I should stop coming up with newer story ideas, but I had a conversation with a fellow reader, and I felt motivated to write a custom novelization where Rex is older than he is in the game, be it 18-20, and not as naive. So until the next chapter to Alrest Shorts, here's my new project, Perception!  
*****  
Argentum rarely changed whenever Rex visited to do his salvaging business. Compared to the fellow Titans that encircled the World Tree, the Titan that carried the Argentum Trading station was either fixated in one area, or move somewhere where business was booming.

That was something Rex noticed every time he visited to do business. After doing his runs, he was soon approached by one of the many merchants, a fuzz ball named Pupinnin asking "Morning, Rex. Pupinnin has an important question for you."

"I'm all ears."

"You are Leftherian, yes?"

"Yeah, soooooo….."

"Oh, this is wonderful! Chairman Bana has a job offer that requires at least one Leftherian Salvager!" Pupinnin remarked joyfully.

Putting a hand on his hips, Rex responded "That seems like an unusual request, but if the Chairman wants to speak to me, I'll listen to his offer." Rex hated the idea of not consulting his grandfather about this. After all, the two knew Bana was bad news, even if he knew how to run a business as well as he did.  
*****  
As the Chairman, that hard working albeit sleazy Bana really loved to mark his territory, Rex had noticed when he entered the Chairman's office. There were busts of the sea green furred Nopon for decorations, and even a portrait of him.

"Ah, Rex! I've been expecting you. I am Bana, Chairman of the Argentum Trading Guild." The oversized fuzzball announced.

Nodding out of respect, the brunet had acknowledged "I was told you had a job offer."

"Bana does, Bana does. But first, I need to ask again. You are of Leftherian blood, yes?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with…."

"I have clients that need someone with Leftherian blood for this job. They're offering a hundred thousand gold." Rex was now intrigued, but cautious. "Not only that, but they're offering an extra hundred thousand gold after the job is complete."

"A high risk, high reward type, I imagine?" Rex asked, somewhat intrigued. A nod was the only response he got.

"But why would someone add the detail of needing a Leftherian; that's unusually specific?" Rex asked himself.

"Alrighty then, I want to meet our clients. And see what this job is." Rex acknowledged, now suspicious. Upon saying so, he couldn't be too sure if he was ready for the first client that came his way. The first was a Gormotti girl, a catlike race native to Alrest, rocking a rather baggy jumpsuit that hid a potentially petite physique, bronze eyes that gave off an air of mystery…..and those….EEEAAAARRRRRSSSSSS!

They looked so soft, and fluffy. And Rex wanted to touch them, despite standing in place, and wisely keeping his hands to himself.

"Excuse me, are you here to listen to our job offer or-"

"Hey, brat! Keep your hormones in check before I rip them off!" The sudden yelling snapped Rex out of his trance, mortified now by what he heard.

The catgirl put a gloved hand to her face, hoping to pretend she didn't just hear that as she hissed "Malos, thank you. But I could've just told that boy off….."

"Anyway!" A voice announced, shutting the Gormotti girl and the giant up.

Taking a better look at his clients, he realized that his clients were a trio of Drivers. No, a duo of Drivers, but who Rex assumed to be the leader was carrying a Blade weapon.

The Gormotti had a unique white tiger for a Blade. The punk that threatened to deal with his hormones had an unusual alien like beast for a Blade.

Paying attention to the masked leader, Rex explained "Yes, I am here to listen to your job offer."

"There's a treasure we've been struggling to acquire. Right now, the weather is perfect for finding it. But we have a strict window, and if we miss said window, we'll have to wait a long time before it can be found again." The masked leader explained calmly.

Everything about this job gave Rex a red flag. Drivers that he never heard about were offering him a job without telling him what this treasure was. And for some reason, why did they need a Leftherian; that lone job requirement was suspicious.

Exercising caution, Rex declared "Very well. I'm in."

"Bana offered to hire all of the best Salvagers Alrest can offer, but Torna prefers to work with small groups. And you're one the best when it comes to small groups."

"Thanks." Rex responded before looking at his clients with a confident smile. "I won't let you down."

Much to his surprise, the catgirl laughed at his optimism. "I would've mistaken you for a child with the way you speak. Jin, don't tell me we're going to have to be babysitters for this kid."

The golden eyes of the Salvager narrowed as he replied "Excuse me, princess! You don't look all that older than me."

"Princess?! At least I'm not ready to wet myself over the promise of a measly hundred grand." Rex clenched his fists, feeling insulted, before opening them, accepting defeat.

"Alright, you win."

Hoping to defuse the situation, the ivory tiger Blade walked in between the two, explaining with a composed, yet stern "Rex, was it? Please excuse my lady's discourtesy."

Annoyed, the beige hair kitty growled "Dromarch, what did I say about-"

"Drop it, Nia. But I do see your point." The giant, cloaked in ebony armor argued. "There's only one way to see what a person is really….." Before anyone had a chance to respond, the giant drew a unique sword/tonfa hybrid from his back, not intending to land a strike, but see how Rex reacted. Much to his opponent's surprise, Rex already had his broadsword ready to block the attack, but was caught off guard by the giant's strength.

Knowing Rex couldn't match him blow for blow, Rex redirected the angle of his sword to knock his opponent face first to the floor. The Salvager soon put a foot on the giant's sword arm, while resting his broadsword near his target's neck. "Yield."

Rex felt a thin blade resting on his shoulder. Looking behind his head, he noticed the masked leader having drawn his katana, ready to protect his companion. Sighing, Rex accepted defeat, and put his weapon away.  
******  
Having accepted the job, and given the hundred grand he was promised, only one thing was on his mind. What was his grandfather going to think?

Compared to most young adults, Rex's grandfather was rather unique. As part of the enormous titan species, his surrogate parent had served as Rex's mobile home for years, as well as the ideal workstation for his salvaging career.

"Rex, what is it?" The titan asked Rex as he approached him, noting the look of concern on his face.

Looking remorseful, the Salvager explained "Well, the good news is that Bana offered a really well paying job, and gave me a hundred thousand gold for it, Gramps."

"I believe I can see the bad news, Rex."

Sighing, Rex continued "The clients that gave me the job didn't seem to willing to take no when I was offered the job. On top of that, none of them were willing to introduce themselves to me, but I know they were Drivers."

Gramps, or Azurda as he was known by many, was now annoyed. Rex was given a job where he couldn't decline, and the clients refused to talk about themselves to him. But Azurda could probably figure out who they were if Rex could describe them to him. "Can you tell me what they looked like?"

"You got it." Rex replied, smiling. "One of them's a Gormotti girl, and as far as I can see, she seems harmless. Sassy as all hell, but harmless."

"I see."

"Next up is a giant, at least six and a half feet tall. Rocking black armor and hair, and unusual grey-"

"Oh no…"

Noticing Azurda's shock, Rex couldn't help but ask "What is it, Gramps?"

"I'm following you, Rex!" He replied. "Was there anyone else in the group?"

"A masked swordsman that-"

The titan sighed at what Rex had gotten into before continuing. "I know exactly who these people are. Even if the girl's harmless Rex, her associates are bad news."

His eyes widening at what he had gotten himself into, Rex attempted to reassure, "I'll be careful. The moment crap hits the fan, I'll signal you and we escape. No questions asked."  
******  
It must've been a few hours from when Rex had accepted the job to already sitting at the crow's nest of the Maelstrom, a ship that Torna group had selected for the Salvaging job. Compared to what he was about to do, Rex could probably keep watch in his sleep, and wake up soon enough to warn the Captain.

Right now, there was another red flag in the sights of the brunet Salvager. Not too far was a black ship; normally vehicles were attached to smaller titans to keep said vehicles afloat across the ocean like Cloud Sea.

But that black ship Rex saw earlier was the greatest surprise for him. It didn't have a titan attached to it, so it must've been some really advance technology if a titan wasn't necessary.

"Bloody hell, it's cold up here." A familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Turning around, he saw the Gormotti from earlier coming his way, probably hoping to strike a conversation with him.

Lowering his binoculars, Rex turned around offering "I've got a blanket if you want."

"Uhh, thanks?" She replied, taking the blanket, and wrapping it around herself. Whoever made it for him, the girl could tell it wasn't bought at a store. Perhaps someone made it for him?

Hoping to strike a conversation, the girl had said "I'm sorry about earlier."

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, Rex attempted to reassure her "Don't be. It was my fault for staring at you, anyway. And your bosses are just looking out for you."

Laughing, the catgirl thought now was a good time to introduce herself. "Name's Nia. And don't worry about them." Flashing her surprisingly perfect fangs, his bronze eyed companion continued "I can handle myself…...although I take it you haven't seen a Gromotti up close."

"Name's Rex, and yeah. Been too busy with work. And I should confess…. my Aunt has been nagging me for the last three years about trying to get a girlfriend. By this point, she'd probably be okay if I had hooked up with even a Blade, assuming I could become a Driver. Of course, like I'm going to find one out in the middle of the Cloud Sea or something…...sorry, I was just rambling."

"Don't be, Rex." It kind of pained Nia, here was this boy, so willing to pour his heart out to someone he just met, and she couldn't even talk about her own past.

"I worry about the future of this world though." Rex started.

"Huh?"

"I've noticed the Titans dying out, war's potentially arising over the land that's already left…..but I can't help but wonder if the solution has been in front of us this whole time." Nia soon noticed that Rex was staring at the World Tree. "Legends say that Elysium exists at the top of the World Tree, the home of the Architect."

The beige haired Gormotti couldn't help but giggle. Here was a young man, who was already in his twenties, well close to his twenties, yet still clinging onto the fantasy of Elysium existing. It was kind of cute, honestly.

Laughing, Nia teased "Hey, believe what you want. I won't stop you, but I'd advise growing up. Otherwise you won't get a girlfriend."

Smirking, Rex responded "Like I said, as if I'm going to find someone out in the middle of the Cloud Sea. Honestly, I know I can't keep doing this forever. If I could become a Driver like you and your friends, that'd open more opportunities for me."

"You mean to tell me that you haven't come across a single core crystal while salvaging?"

"Nope somehow. Although I hear it's risky to resonate with one…"

Nia replied as she returned the blanket, and prepared to take her leave "It's worth it, if you have the strength."

Walking away, she quickly turned around, hearing him say "A water blade would be kind of cool."

"What's that?" The Gormotti asked.

"Naw, I was just thinking about what kind of blade I would try to resonate with, and probably because I love to swim, something about water blades seems kind of cool."

With a raised eyebrow, Nia remarked "I'm listening."

"What I'd most prefer would be a healer Blade. I don't know, with my line of work, there's always a risk in getting injured. While I've been lucky so far, I dread the idea of getting injured, and not being able to do my job."

"How so?"

Sighing, Rex continued "When a Salvager gets injured, be it from blowing their back out, or getting harmed by the wildlife, they're forced to take at least a whole week off, rarely two. And Bana's at least generous enough to give out workmen's compensation, but my family at home can't survive off of workmen's comp. That's why I would be more than willing to resonate with a Blade if it would make my line of work easier."

Dozing off for a few seconds, Rex exclaimed "Don't know where I'd find one, but a combined Water Blade with healing abilities would be very ideal. Not to mention that I find water blades highly…...attractive, no offense." He was quick to smack himself in the face, realizing what he just said. Hoping to change the subject, he quickly said "FireBladesaren'tthatbadeither! Having someone to stay warm with or to help me dry off after Salvaging would be nice to!"

Giggling, Nia reassured him, grateful the night sky hid her developing blush "None taken. I'll see you at the job."

Taking her leave, she was quick to retreat to the lower floors, where Nia breathed a heavy sigh of relief, as she propped herself against the wall.

Smiling sadly to herself, there was something oddly charming about that man. He was still youthful, potentially energetic, and he hadn't become a Driver yet. Maybe…..

"I'd say don't worry about it, and don't let him get attached to you. We have a job to do." The ebony haired Malos interjected, as if he knew what she was thinking. His voice was enough to spook Nia, as she squeaked in shock, before getting into a defensive stance, and flashing her teeth and claws, unintentionally getting a laugh out of her colleague.

"What the bloody hell?! How long have you been eavesdropping?!" She was visibly disturbed by the fact that Malos seemingly read her mind.

"Just the few minutes you were gone."  
*****  
Having taken a chance to meet the rest of the Torna crew, Rex could tell Nia was at least trustworthy despite her sassiness, as well as her Blade, who so happened to be named Dromarch.

The giant, who called himself Malos would only tell Rex the job was on a need to know basis. But complemented the Salvager for his skills in battle. His Blade, the alien like Sever made similar comments.

The only one Rex couldn't read was that masked swordsman, Jin. Everything about him was giving Rex red flags. The dude was definitely carrying a Blade weapon, yet his Blade wasn't anywhere.

Rex tried to strike a conversation, but he swore he had more success with Malos.

Given what his grandfather had said, he couldn't help but wonder what was their history between Azurda, Jin and Malos….what was Rex thinking, there's no way those two could be as old as Azurda, that's not possible.

That was exactly what was going through his mind as he placed his hand on a sealed door. After unearthing a ship that had been buried for centuries, Rex accompanied the Torna trio at Jin's request.

For some reason, the seal was designed to be opened by those of Leftherian heritage. It was so specific that Rex couldn't help but wonder if anyone from his home was as equally qualified to open this door as him. He was tempted to ask more questions, but he wasn't interested in wasting time. And neither were they.

And behind the door….was a hallway leading to another door. Whoever sealed this treasure away was determined to make sure it couldn't be acquired so easily. Sighing, he asked "Let me guess…."

"That door. Open it too." He and Jin said with near perfect synchronization. Smirking, the Salvager approached the door, activating the last seal.

Going through the bleak hallway and reaching the inner room,

Rex couldn't help but be intrigued by the sight before him. Instead of any ancient gold, or fancy jewels, there was a young woman sealed in a very advanced casket cloaked in red and black, hair a fiery scarlet and armor that left very little to the imagination.

She looked incredible, yet sad. Like something bad happened to her.

What intrigued Rex was the sight of a broadsword with a color perfectly matching the woman. As well as a unique cross like symbol on the sword, and it soon glowed as if it was beckoning him. He heard his comrades speaking, but couldn't tell what they were saying.

He could hear a rather feminine voice as if it was coming from the sword itself. If the sword was truly speaking to him, it sounded….somber, as if the voice was crying.

"I want to save…..I want….save...me…"

Drawing a hand towards the cross, he soon heard Malos warn him "Hey, brat! Don't even think about touching that!" It soon hit Rex. Whoever this girl was, she was in danger. And he was manipulated into finding her due to some connection between the two, with Torna wanting to use her for something….

And in their eyes, Rex had died as soon as he entered the room. "Gramps, I'm sorry." He told himself. Rather than touch the cross on the sword, he grabbed the hilt of the sword drew it from it's pedestal. It fit his hands the same way his gloves did. But the weight surprised him, it was somehow lighter than his own sword, despite being bigger.

"Now you've done it." Rex heard from behind him, as he thought out a plan of escape.

"Rex, behind you!" The sword warned him. Holding the sword in a reverse grip, he spun counter clockwise, narrowly blocking a killing blow from Jin, who appeared seemingly within a split second. The Salvager knew he was dead, but refused to go down fighting as he managed to push the masked leader back, only for the sword in his hands to crack from the pressure and then shatter like glass from the lock the two swordsmen attempted..

"How-" before Rex had a chance to finish his question, that same katana soon plunged right through his sternum, destroying his heart, and with his spine permanently damaged; Rex felt all control of his entire lower half vanish as Jin's sword became the only thing holding him up. Glaring at Jin, he growled, the pain agonizing as he felt his own blood beginning to trickle from his chest "Wwhhhhyyyyyyyy?!"

Ice blue eyes locked with the young adult's brilliant gold as Jin replied with a surprising tint of remorse "Don't take this personally. It's an act of mercy…..to spare you of what's coming."

Soon feeling the sword be removed from his body, Rex slammed his eyes shut as he dropped to the ground, powerless to defend himself. He knew Nia was watching his attempt to fight, only to be brutally murdered. And he didn't want to see the look of terror on her face.

"Why Jin? Why did you kill him? What did he ever do to you?! Answer me?!" Rex heard the Gormotti cry out, as Jin walked away.

"What a waste." Malos called the Salvager, as he walked past the now lifeless man. Preparing to take the container off its perch, he continued "Nia, call the Monoceros!" Noting her remorseful look on her face, he warned her "Don't even think about healing him!"

Sighing, Nia backed away from Rex's now lifeless body, as she reluctantly followed her orders.

"What is coming?..." Was the final thought that lay in Rex's mind.  
****  
Grass. That was the first thing he smelled as Rex opened his eyes. He found himself lying face first in a grassy field, as he got to his feet...wait, he could stand! Shrugging, he looked up, seeing greenery as far as the eye can see. The sky never looked any bluer, it looked like a paradise. But what disturbed him was the sound of a bell that rang every now and then.

Observing the environment, he soon noticed that same woman standing next to a tree, and he felt so dirty seeing her. Not only did that armor she donned blatantly expose her back, but he couldn't tell if the woman had naturally large hips, or if the shorts she wore were too tiny.

"No, stop thinking that way, Rex. You're better than this!" He was quick to tell himself.

He had only one choice, and approached the woman, saying "Umm, excuse me?"

"It's such a mournful sound." The woman responded. Much to his surprise,the woman's voice sounded not too different from when he wielded her sword, yet it sounded softer. Did that sword have a voice of its own before it got destroyed?

"That bell? Are we in the Praetorium?"

"It hasn't stopped…not in all these years…" Has this woman been alone for a long time? How did she survive, how long was she even sealed. Almost knowing what he was about to ask, she continued "This is….Elysium. The paradise told of in legends, where all mankind lived under the protection of the Divine Father. This is where…..we were born."

Walking closer to her, he replied "Get out.", seemingly in disbelief. Soon standing over a ledge, he saw even more fields of greenery, and a lake….no, it was too large to be a lake.

Turning to his side, he noticed the cross shape on her chest. No, it wasn't just a cross. That was a Core Crystal she had, she was a Blade! Noting his surprise, she declared "My name is Pyra."

"Well, Pyra. I'm…" somehow, he had forgotten his own name. And he refused to blame the natural beauty of Pyra.

"I already know who you are. You're Rex aren't you?" Came a very reassuring tone. Somehow, something about her voice was oddly soothing.

Surprised at how quickly she knew his name, he replied "Uh, yeah..how did you already know…"

Ready to explain, the scarlet haired Pyra responded "When we made contact through my sword, you resonated with me, and became my Driver…..though it was…..interrupted…."

Seeping a remorseful look on her face, Rex said "Actually, I don't remember how I even got here."

Putting a hand on her chest, Pyra looked down, almost whispering "You were killed...stabbed in the heart, fighting Jin." The memories soon hit Rex like an Ardun. His last stand, he was wielding Pyra's sword in an attempt to fight back, but Jin didn't seem even human in the way he moved as he blitzed Rex, shattering the sword with one strike and then impaling him the next.

Soon falling to his knees, Rex panicked and put his hands over his face when he realized what it meant. He was dead for good, the fellow Salvagers Torna hired in danger, and the very income his home relied on was now gone. On top of that, Pyra was now in their hands. And yet, she was standing before him. None of this was making any sense.

"What the hell?" Rex asked himself, now riddled with questions.

Soon feeling a hand on his cheek, he noticed Pyra was now kneeling beside him, her scarlet irises oddly comforting to look into. "Rex, I have a request." Paying attention to her, she continued "Can you...take me to Elysium?"

Now confused by her request, Rex asked "Aren't we already in Elysium?"

"What you are looking at, Rex is merely a memory of Elysium. The real Elysium exists in your world….somewhere." Taking Rex's hand, and helping him to his feet, Pyra explained with a sad smile "I know what you are thinking. By coming here, you can find the real Elysium, and save Alrest from its fate. This world is….dying, but you can still save it.

Rex thought back to the sight of a Titan he and Azurda watched die before them. "But I'm already dead…"

Putting a hand on her core crystal, she reassured him "I can give you half of my life force. All you have to do is become my Driver, and bring me back to Elysium. I just…...want to go home."

Rex only had to take a few seconds to think his options. If Pyra became his Blade, he could become a Driver.

The two could discover Elysium, save all of humanity before the world fell apart like Pyra warned him. And maybe find that special someone in his life. Granted, it'd be kind of lame to let go of a Blade like her once she returned to Elysium, but perhaps they could be friends, and visit every now and then? "I'll do it, then."

"Yes?"

"I'll bring you home, Pyra. I'll become your Driver, and take you there myself." Rex explained to her.

"Thank you, Rex."

The Salvager soon remembered something as she lent her hand to him. "I just remembered….Jin destroyed your sword!"

"I'm a Blade, Rex. I can just create a new weapon for you to use." Pyra explained with a reassuring tone. Before he could say something, seemingly impressed she can do that, Pyra suddenly announced to him "Now...place your hand on my chest!"

"Uhh, did I hear that right?" Rex swore all the color vanished from his face, realizing what she said.

"Okay, that could've been worded better, Pyra. I have to agree with him on this one." The redhead heard in the deepest confines of her mind. Rex noticed her eyes take a hard right, despite keeping her face pointed at him.

Realizing what she said, Pyra blushed with embarrassment, before correcting herself. "Sorry…..I meant to say the Core Crystal on my chest."

Noting the cross shape gem on her chest, Rex replied "I get it. That just sounded...off. Not to mention most people would find that very inappropriate…."

Giggling, Pyra reassured him "Don't worry, Rex. I trust you not to do anything….inappropriate."

Shaking his head, Rex slowly put two of his fingers on her chest….no, the core that rested on her chest. Even through his gloves, the crystal felt like the smoothest of glass. And he soon felt an odd, yet comforting warmth overtake him, as the two illuminated in an emerald light. Was this what becoming a Driver was like?

Pyra, on the other hand, felt an unusual sting as a part of her core removed itself from her body, and become a part of Rex. It wasn't painful exactly, and she was more than happy to relinquish a part of herself if meant bring back Rex from the dead.  
******  
Soon finding himself breathing again, Rex swore his body was being lifted by an unknown force, as he felt control of his legs return to him. Not only that, but he felt his heart beating once again, and his body temperature began to warm up. By instinct, he reached out with a hand, and felt a sword materialize.

He didn't need to open eyes, he knew it was Pyra's sword as he felt the sword activate, it's blade separating from the sword as a spire of flame ignited through the sword.

Opening his eyes once again, a determined expression visible on his face. "Time for payback." Was the first thought to come out of his mind.  
*****  
It was troublesome for Azurda, someone as large as him, attempting to blend into the Cloud Sea for Architect knows how long. He watched Rex enter the ship with the Torna crew, but now only the Torna crew exited the ship. And Malos was holding a casket, containing a red haired woman.

"I knew it…..I'm so sorry, Corinne…." Before he could continue his thought process, the casket spontaneously combusted. "Wait a minute!" Watching Malos chuck the casket before he got burnt, everyone soon watched Pyra emerge like a phoenix. And not long after, a spire of flame that reached the heavens itself. And more importantly, Rex emerged from that spire holding Pyra's sword. "There's my cue." Azurda told himself, as he charged. There was a sense of intrigue in the Titan's mind, realizing that his "grandson" had the potential to become a Driver. And if that was Pyra fighting alongside him….they'll be fine, but they could use an exit.  
****  
Rex had never felt so...determined to fight back, as he now wielded Pyra's sword. Somehow he knew that she was a type of Blade called an Aegis, said to be one of the strongest of all Blades. But the questions could come later.

Having overheard what Malos had ordered Nia to do, Rex pointed the sword of fire at him and Jin, stating "It's kinda rude to kill off the very people you hired, you bloody psychopaths." Noticing the crew of the Maelstrom was still around, Rex turned to Pyra who was standing on a ledge, declaring "Pyra, let's get these people to safety!"

"You got it!"

The emerald cross on Rex's chest stuck out like a sore thumb, but Jin thought it was of little consequence as he prepared to kill the Driver a second time. To his surprise, his dark armored companion placed a hand on his shoulder, suggesting "Wait. I want to see what this kid's capable of."

Jin nodded. And besides, if the Aegis was so willing to give up a part of her core crystal, than surely she saw something in the young adult.

As tempted as he was to just run ahead, Rex wisely approached with caution, not wanting to overexert himself against his opponents.

"Well, I got to hand it to you, kid. You're not getting cocky now that you're an Aegis Driver." Drawing his tonfa, Malos blocked the first attack Rex delivered, but the former was surprised by the strength of Rex's strike. Even the Salvager was bewildered by his newfound strength, was this a result of carrying Pyra's core?

Sure, Rex might've been only a foot shorter than Malos, but he could get used to this newfound power. Smiling, the two were trading blows, all the while Nia watched, unsure of what to think as Rex traded blows, feints and parries with Malos.

Torna had taken her in when there was no one else, but Jin just killed a young adult, and given how effortlessly he made it, she couldn't help but wonder if he had killed people before.

Drawing a pair of knife like rings from her side, Nia argued "Malos, enough! What good is it to fight someone like Rex?"

Soon entering a weapon lock like before, Rex looked at the Gormotti asking "Nia, really? You're choosing now to-" Before he had a chance to ask her, Malos broke the lock. Focusing his attention back to his opponent, Rex took advantage of the lock being broken to deliver a hammerblow….if some dark purple energy didn't emerge from Malos's hand, allowing him to safely grab Pyra's sword without cutting his own hand off.

Surprised, Rex attempted to grab his own broadsword,hoping to impale Malos, but he soon felt a punch to the gut that forced all the air out of him.

Rex couldn't remember the last time he had screamed in pain, but the hard impact he felt as he was slammed across the steel floor robbed him of his thoughts, the very sword he wield falling out of his grip.

"Don't get distracted." Malos sarcastically advised. Glaring at Nia, he replied "Don't make me laugh. This little shit decided to make himself an AEGIS DRIVER!" Turning away, the dark warrior charged at the semi conscious Rex, ready to kill him.

That Blade he had awakened….she was an Aegis? Nia had heard the stories, but didn't know that Torna was after THE Aegis!

But now, Rex was in danger. Jin could easily chime in whenever he wanted, Rex was about to die again, this time from Malos's attacks, and Pyra was busy keeping his Blade Sever distracted.

Not to mention…...Rex was kinda cute...no, don't think like that. "Help him", Nia started to tell herself.

Looking at her Blade Dromarch, Nia declared "Dromarch, I can't watch this anymore!"

"Understood."

Almost on cue, the ivory tiger charged as soon as Nia climbed onto his back. While Dromarch didn't harbor the same opinion for Rex, he knew Nia thought highly of him. And he shared Nia's fear of Rex getting killed as he bellowed "Wild Roar!" On cue, an explosion of water caught Malos off guard as Sever was quick to cover Malos's back. When the Driver and Blade recovered, Nia was soon between Malos and Rex, ready to protect the Salvager.

"Nia, get out of the way! Have you gone mad?!" Malos ranted, growing aggravated.

Standing her ground, she replied defiantly "You're one to talk, trying to kill an innocent adult. So what if he became an Aegis Driver?"

Clenching his teeth, he warned "I don't think you understand the situation…."

"Enlighten us, then.."

"I don't have time for that!" Malos declared, as he prepared an attack, ready to force Nia out of the way.

"Malos!" Pyra interjected, as she picked up her sword, and leapt over Rex and Nia, delivering a hammerblow that only Malos was able to block.

Taking the opportunity, Nia helped Rex to his feet, as the two watched Pyra and Malos fight. If the situation was different, it would've been a sight to behold as the redhead not only blocked his attacks, but from the looks of it had the potential to overpower Malos.

But something was off to Rex; Malos was moving as fast as Pyra, leading him to wonder if Malos was even human. On top of that, he listened to the two chat, with Malos saying something about 5 centuries ago…..he'll have to ask later.

Since he still had his broadsword, a part of Rex would've chimed in to help Pyra, but that punch Malos gave him was hurting like hell. Where was Azurda when you needed him?

Almost on cue, a draconic Titan had emerged from the depths of the Cloud Sea, a look of disappointment as he looked first at the masked Jin. "Still, you persist….and Malos. I'm honestly amused you're still alive." Expelling a stream of fire of his own, Malos desperately shielded himself from the attack, before Sever appeared to assist. Jin, on the other hand swiftly blocked the attacks that came their way.

Distracted, neither of them noticed that Rex had not only vanished with Pyra, but Nia for some reason had defected from Torna, almost as soon as she joined them.

And right as the group left, the ebony armored Monoceros had shown up. "Are you shitting me?!" Malos yelled out, realizing what just happened. Jin, interestingly hid a smile, as if he was glad that Nia had left with Rex. "We need to go after…"

"No." Jin replied. "We should let them go for now, they won't go far. I'll ask Akhos to start looking for them. For now, the Aegis has been reawakened….that's all that matters."  
****  
And that's the first chapter. Honestly, this is probably my favorite first chapter I have worked on for a story. Sadly, a lot of story ideas I was thinking of for Alrest Shorts will carry over to here. There will be one major exception, but I will still finish AS.

Until then, thanks for reading, and feel free to tell me what you think!

Also, if any rereaders notice anything different, I thought I'd expand on what was already there.


	2. Getting Back into Things

**Long time, no everyone! I just want to say that I am sorry for how long it’s been taking to work on this story, this is actually the third time I have rewritten this chapter, and by this point, consider this a filler chapter, more than anything. As well as a bit of my headcanon bleeding in. Unfortunately, I’m going, or at least going back to college, so I don’t know when I will be able to consistently get back to writing.**

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before the Ancient ship had vanished into the horizon. Expressing gratitude that Azurda didn’t get hurt, Rex could afford to turn his attention to his newfound companions. He was sure that everyone was just fine, but he couldn’t help but ask “Is everyone okay?”

Smiling, the catlike Nia reassured him “Dromarch and I over here will be okay.”

Grateful to hear his new companion was okay, he turned his attention to the scarlet haired Blade he had awoken, it seemed like a stupid question, but he asked “How are you holding up, Pyra?”

A soft smile grew on her face, as she acknowledged “A bit shaken, but I’ll live.” 

“I’m sorry about that….”

“Don’t be.” Pyra replied. “I’ve been asleep for the last 5 centuries.” Looking down, the redhead continued remorsefully “I wasn’t expecting us to have to be in the fight of our lives when you had resonated with me…..I could sense you were in danger, and yet…….”

Somehow, Rex could swear he could see where this conversation was going. The least he could do was shut it down before it got out of hand. “The only people we have to blame for that is Malos, whoever the hell he is. I’m still sore from that punch he gave me…...I suppose I should thank him, though.”

Raising an eyebrow, Nia couldn’t help but ask “Uh, what do you mean by that?”

“If he and Jin hadn’t hired me to find Pyra over here, I wouldn’t have been able to meet the both of you!”

Chuckling, the rather….titanic Azurda chimed in, turning his head slightly to face his grandson “Well, that’s one way to look at it…..though if I may ask…..is that a core crystal on your chest, Rex?”

“Ehehehe……” Rex reluctantly giggled. “I can explain…..”

* * *

 

It must’ve taken Rex and the ruby adorned Pyra close to an hour to explain what on Alrest had occurred on that abandoned ship. By the time they had finished, they had already landed on a Titan surprisingly large enough for the already massive Azurda to land and take a break. 

“So, you mean to tell me that because of Jin, Pyra relinquished a part of her core crystal to save you? So you’re stuck with a Core Crystal embedded the rest of your life?” The elder Titan asked.

Hoping to reassure him, Pyra explained “Not entirely.” Everyone was looking at her now. Taken aback by the unwanted attention, Pyra continued “I don’t know how to explain it entirely, but I can say this: My Core is not only keeping Rex alive, but because Jin has completely damaged Rex’s heart and everything around it, Rex’s heart is being repaired as we speak.”

“Whoa, that’s really cool.” Rex and Nia exclaimed with oddly perfect synchronization.

But a new question had arisen in Rex, as he slid a finger across the emerald cross adorning his chest now. “So when my heart is repaired, we should be able to remove the core, and reattach it back to you?”

Smiling sadly, the redhead replied “Yes and no.” Knowing they were going to ask what she meant, Pyra continued “When we get to Elysium, we would have to ask Father about that. As the creator of both humans and Blades, he would be our best option to safely remove the core crystal when you heart is fully repaired.”

“Father?” Nia asked.

“The one you call ‘The Architect’”. Pyra responded. “The one who resides in Elysium, at the top of the World Tree.”

“Ohh, that makes perfect sense…….wait a minute, Elysium?”

Looking at the deep navy sky, Pyra acknowledged “Nia, right?” The Gormotti nodded. “Yes, I am from Elysium. I want to say more, but we’ve had a long night.”

Nodding, Rex offered “You’re more than free to stick around, Nia. I know there’s not much to work with, but-”

“It’s perfect, Rex.” Nia reassured him. “And besides, I’m used to roughing it out.” Grinning, she soon teased “I take it Pyra’s going to be sleeping with you?”

“Wording, Nia!” Rex suddenly blurted out, knowing how wrong that sounded. “Yes, I was going to offer to share my bed with Pyra, since I don’t have sleeping bags and stuff.”

Giggling, Pyra replied “I knew what she was talking about. I will join you, but I want to catch up with an old friend first.” She looked towards Rex’s surrogate grandfather.

* * *

 

While Nia propped herself on Dromarch’s back, Rex had entered his hut, stripping off the bulk of his Salvager armor, between the boots and gauntlets, leaving him in just a tank top and shorts. Out of curiosity, he removed his top, seeing a nice slash on the back where Jin had struck him down.

_ “Damn.” _ Rex thought.  _ “I’ll just have to buy another, at least I’ve got extras.” _ Putting the top to the side, Rex threw on a tee he had in storage.

* * *

 

Pyra on the other hand, was standing near a river where they landed, lost in her thoughts. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it Pyra?” Azurda, having lowered his head so he was at eye level….or as eye level as he could get.

Smiling, she replied “Yes, it has.”

“So you wish to return to Elysium?”

“Yes, I do. But since Malos is still around, I should stay until he’s stopped.” Looking at the hut Rex was staying in, Pyra remarked, “I know I’ve slept for so long, but I feel fatigued somehow.”

Noting her concern, Azurda reassured her “Perhaps being forced into a fight right after you had reawoken is catching up with you.”

Smiling, Pyra replied “Maybe. I should make sure to thank Rex.” The Titan nodded as she climbed onto his back. Quietly entering Rex’s iron hut, she couldn’t help but notice…...how adorable he looked in his sleep. And much to her surprise, his bed was quite spacious for how compact his home was.

_ “Are we really doing this?” _ Pyra heard in her head.

_ “Mythra, Rex is trying to be nice! And he hasn’t shown reason to do anything…...well, inappropriate.” _

_ “I’ll take your word, but don’t blame me if-” _

_ “Mythra, Rex wouldn’t take advantage of me!” _

_ “........but aren’t we taking advantage of him?” _ Now that, Pyra couldn’t argue. But she had to put that thought to the side, as she climbed into bed with Rex, and subconsciously wrapped her arms around him. It felt wrong, and yet, it felt nice being this close to him.

* * *

 

_ “Morning, Pyra. I feel something funny….” _ Opening her eyes, Pyra swore her blush was redder than her hair. Somehow in the middle of the night, her legs had proceeded to wrap themselves around Rex’s, and her hips were right on Rex’s. And his shorts were looking rather tight with a considerable bulge pressing against her hips. Worse, it was already morning, so Architect forbid if Nia saw.

_ “Ehehehe…….why do I want to see him nak-” _

_ “MYTHRA!” _


	3. Divergence

"Ah, Rex! Bana's glad to know you're still alive!" Bana had declared, when Rex had called him at a booth in Torigoth. The Salvager had discovered through Nia that the party had landed on the Titan, Gormott. Home of the unique catlike Gormotti, it was also Nia's place of birth, so she knew exactly where to go.

Nothing was stopping them from heading to Elysium immediately after the unusual quartet of Drivers and Blades had rested up from the events that had transpired the day before, but after Pyra had made breakfast this morning…...

* * *

 

Sizzling...a distinct sizzle was the first sound the Salvager had heard as he had woken up. Stretching as he got up, he changed his top and shorts, into something cleaner and fresher. He wondered if his new group of friends had figured out Azurda enjoyed having a fire lit to massage his back.

Opening the door to his hut, he noticed Pyra making breakfast. "Morning, Rex!" Pyra remarked without turning her head, causing the brunet to jump in surprise. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's cool. I'm just surprised you could tell it was me."

"An ether link." Turning to notice his confused expression, she explained, "As a Blade, I can sense the ether in the air, and I can even sense my Driver."

"Ohh." Soon noticing that Nia and her Blade weren't around, he asked "So where's Nia and Dromarch?"

Stirring what appeared to be a stew made up from the remains of a lobster like crustip he had fought the other day, the redhead said "They went to grab some fruit; we noticed you didn't have much for food. And I'm sorry, but I kind of cleaned out your food supply to make breakfast."

Putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Rex acknowledged "Food's easy to replace, Pyra. And besides, we can easily forage if we have to."

"I'll do you one better, Rex." Azurda chimed in, turning his head to look at the two. "I see a city not too far from here. You and your friends should be able to buy fresh supplies without having to explore."

Rex shrugged his shoulders, knowing his grandfather was right. Not to mention that it'd be a lot safer to buy them from somewhere rather than scavenging for food.

It wasn't long before Nia had returned with a small supply of fresh fruit. She explained to Rex that Dromarch had a knack for finding fruits and plants that were safe to eat. 

It was relatively quiet when the group had eaten what was a rather delicious mix of a crustip stew, complete with some fresh fruits, such as the nutritious moonbeam bananas, juicy cranberry bells, and a few protein filled meaty carrots. 

Taking time to let his food settle, Rex looked at Pyra, saying "I didn't know you could cook, Pyra."

"Honestly, I haven't cooked in five centuries. So I'm hoping I wasn't too out of practice."

Scooping for seconds, he enthusiastically reassured her, "If this is what your cooking tastes like when out of practice, then let's grab some ingredients after this!"

Practically licking her bowl clean, Nia acknowledged "I'm in agreement. I can show you all the best shops in Torigoth for fresh goods."

"I like that plan." Rex followed up.

Smiling at the commotion, Azurda asked "Mind if I stay here while you grab supplies?"

Looking towards his grandfather as he cleaned out his bowl, Rex responded "Not at all, why?"

"Well, if I stay here, you don't have to pay to dock me."

Nodding, the Salvager acknowledged "That's actually a very good point."

* * *

 

"I don't think I'll stick around after I help you guys out." Nia remarked. It hadn't been long after the quartet bid farewell to Azurda, as he flew out to the side of Gormott, finding a makeshift dock. All the while the trip to Torigoth comprised of them slaying some of the wildlife to help get Rex used to Pyra's power.

As much as he disliked fighting, he couldn't help but agree. Not to mention he was more than willing to utilize Pyra's powers. But as they got closer, the catgirl couldn't help but make the statement she did.

"Are you sure?" The Aegis asked. Nia nodded. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know; I might try going back to Torna or something."

Rex couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Do you think they'll take you back in, even after they tried to kill you?"

The Gormotti shook her head. "It's worth a try. They're the closest I have to a family." 

Soon seeing a stack of communication booths, Rex remembered something. "Oh, right."

"What is it, Rex?" Pyra asked, with concern in her voice.

The brunet shook his head. "I should contact my boss, let him know I'm still alive."

* * *

 

"Glad to hear your voice." Rex remarked, with a hint of stoicism in his voice. "What the hell is up with those mercenaries you had hired? They tried to kill everyone after the job was complete!"

"Mehmeh, Bana wasn't expecting such an outcome." Was the sole reply Rex heard on the receiver.

"Really?"

"At the very least, did you find anything worthwhile?" The bleached green Nopon asked. Yup, Bana's trying to hide something.

As tempting as it was to explain to Bana about finding a super powerful Blade, the concerned look in Pyra's scarlet eyes was all that Rex needed to tell Bana otherwise as she eavesdropped in on the conversation. "No, just a bunch of scrap metal, and that was about it."

"So you're saying that the job was a waste of time!" The chairman asked. With a simple yes, Bana continued "I knew something was off about those Torna guys….let me at least send you the bonus hundred grand that they promised. Where are you so I can send it?"

Sighing, Rex responded "I'm currently in Gormott. I'll return to the job once I've restocked on supplies….."

"Take a break, Rex." Bana suddenly requested.

"Did I hear that-"

"Yes, you did. After that job, I'd say you've earned close to a week off from the job."

"Uh, thanks?" Rex said, confused.

"No problem. Not to mention that it will probably take that long for the money to come in."

Ending the phone call, Nia had overheard the conversation, and couldn’t help but ask "Is your boss that full of shite?"

"Usually."

* * *

 

"Mehmehmehmeh!!!!" Bana ranted, as his secretaries/dancers wisely kept their distance. "Rex, you think you can lie to me like that! You're lousy at it……...but still how amusing to land in Gormott." A grin emerged on the malicious Nopon's face. He knew someone in Gormott that could probably help him find the Aegis. A treasure resembling a young woman once thought to have been long forgotten. Anyone would pay millions to have a Blade like her, Bana deduced. And he'd be an even wealthier chairman than he already was.

Oh, right. Setting up a video display, Bana began to type down a number, hoping to contact the person he needed.

Within only a few seconds, a middle aged man, dressed in a lavish uniform appeared on the display. "Consul Dughall, I could use your help with something."

"Aw, Chairman Bana. I'm always ready to do business with you…."

* * *

 

As much as Rex would've loved to go shopping for supplies, there was a crowd starting to build up in the main hub of Torigoth. It wasn't long before the quartet saw a pair of men, clad in ebony armor, addressing the public. "Gather round, citizens! The glorious Mor Ardain Empire needs manpower more than ever, and we are more than happy to take in anyone!" Displaying a glowing sapphire rock, the soldier continued, "All you have to do is awaken this core crystal, and you can enlist in the proud military of Mor Ardain!"

As much as Nia wanted to get out of sight, she couldn't help but stay. Grabbing Rex by his shoulder, the beige haired Gormotti explained "You said that you heard it was risky to awaken a Blade, right?" Without saying a word, he nodded. "Well, consider this a firsthand demonstration of awakening normal Blade."

Pyra was already watching in anticipation for potential Drivers. "I was meaning to ask; so not anyone can just pick up a core crystal, and awaken a Blade from within?" Rex asked, with a harmless curiosity.

"Nope." Nia replied. "You need a certain amount of willpower to be able to do so."

Looking at the two, Pyra chimed in "Azurda would probably call it aptitude."

"I would concur." Dromarch acknowledged. "And if someone doesn't have the aptitude….it's...not pretty."

"Don't mind if I barge in, and wake up that core!" Said a gruff male Gormotti, who rather obnoxiously barged right in between Rex and Nia, walked right up to the table, and clenched the crystal in his claw like hand. Within seconds, a blue aura radiated from the gem, as the adult struggled to contain said energy.

Sighing, Nia explained ".......yeah, he's not making it….." Within seconds, the core crystal exploded rather violently, knocking the man to the ground, open wounds now littering his body.

"Now I see why Mal-" Before Rex could continue, Nia instantaneously planted a hand on his mouth, prompting him to shut up before he spoke further. Nodding, he thanked her after she took his hand off. 

Pyra on the other hand, was rather horrified. That Gormotti may have had a family, people he looked out for, and here he was lying on the ground in his own blood. She couldn't even tell if he was still alive, as a duo of soldiers carried him away. Deja vu seemingly kicked in as she remembered the first batch of people that had attempted to awaken her core crystal, only to have her core reject them. 

"C'mon, now. He was all bark and no bite! Surely, there is someone that is able to awaken this core over here!"The soldier attempted to reassure the now horrified masses.

Rex saw a much younger Gormotti male, almost as old as him walk up to the core crystal, against the arguments of his siblings. Within a matter of seconds, a blue aura not too different from before had enveloped the young man. But unlike before, he was able to contain said power as he began to embrace it. Glancing at Nia, she explained, "Now that's the aptitude a Blade is always looking for."

* * *

 

As much as the group would've loved to stay and watch the crowd cheer on the newest recruit to the Ardanian Army, Nia's criminal status was enough to convince the party to leave before they got spotted. And given how crowded the shops were, Rex agreed to head towards the back alleys, and wait for the commotion to die down. 

Looking towards the skies, Rex figured that it was at least noontime now. They could afford to kill some time, while hiding Nia, an-

"Halt!" Shouted a voice loud enough to pull Rex out of his thoughts. Turning around, a squad of Ardainian Soldiers, cloaked in their darkened armor, and wielding rifles.

"You have a member of Torna with you don't you?" A soldier asked.

Attempting to lie, Rex argued "I don't think so." Then one of them pulled out the most atrocious wanted poster, depicting some kind of fanged cat monster that didn't resemble Nia and the slightest. Nia was already hissing in disgust at the poster. "Okay, that doesn't resemble Nia at all." Rex acknowledged. He swore he could hear a whispered thank you.

Unsurprisingly, Rex's words fell on deaf ears as another soldier declared "It's totally her. And you, boy. What is your registration number?"

"Uh, what. A registration number; I just became a Driver. Like yesterday." The Salvager started to explain.

Expressing surprise to the soldiers, one of them approached the group and attempted to explain with a surprisingly kind tone, “Tell you what, boy. Hand over the Torna girl, and we’ll give you a ship, paid in advance from here to Indol to get you and your Blade registered.”

Indol…..Rex had always been interested in visiting Indol, even Salvage there, maybe. But in good conscience, he couldn't just let go of Nia when she had already helped him out with so much. "Rex, save yourself. This is my problem." Nia offered. 

Clenching a fist, the brunet counter argued, "Sorry, but as tempting as it is to hand over a Torna defector, I'm going to have to say no!" To prove his point, he drew the Aegis sword from his back, and pointed the sword rather accusingly at the soldiers.

_ "What are you thinking, Rex?!" _ Nia began to scream mentally. It wasn't long before the sound of rifles began to click, signaling fresh rounds that were ready to strike their targets.

"A shame, really. Then we have no choice but to arrest you both as Torna conspirators." Another soldier acknowledged remorsefully.

Without saying a word, Rex and Nia looked at each other with a determined expression, as the quartet stood their ground. Despite the barrage of bullets that came their way, the two Drivers effortlessly evaded the shots as Pyra and Dromarch passively conjured barriers when necessary. 

As much as it pained Pyra to have to fight humans like this, a memory began to flash in her head when she and her friends were in a similar predicament, forced to fight against Ardanian soldiers all because of a misunderstanding ...no, now wasn't the time to think. It was the time to fight!!!

While Nia evaded bullets that came her way, crippling the soldiers to show she wasn't a killer, Rex had disarmed a soldier, forcing the two into a swordfight. Well, if it could be called as such when one is wielding a baton of sorts for melee. 

Obvious as it was, the soldiers had experience on their side, while Rex and Nia had their instincts. It wasn't long before their opponents had fallen, and the quartet were ready to make a run for it. But right as they turned around, a wall of sapphire flames blocked the path behind them, it's glow almost blinding, if not searing!

"I was hoping I could enjoy a nice afternoon with a book, and there just had to be some commotion to ruin my day!" A feminine yet authoritative voice declared as a Blade appeared. Rex couldn't help but be distracted; Pyra was already amazing to look at, but whoever's Driver this Blade belonged to must've been a very lucky person.

But a pinch from Pyra was enough to make him stop daydreaming, as the Blade, clad in lavender and blue, approached them. "Ah, Lady Brighid! I was just about to round up these ruffians!" A supposed commander had attempted to explain to the Blade.

Despite her eyes seemingly closed shut, she glared at the party as if they were prey. But it wasn't long before she stared at the emerald core on Pyra's bosom.

"So the Aegis has awaken……" Brighid began to remark, as Rex took on a defensive stance.

A similar emerald light radiated from the Salvager, and the world renowned Jewel of Mor Ardain gasped, before suddenly conjuring a pair of rapiers, and her aura took on a more menacing glow. Noting the change in attitude, Rex couldn't help but ask "Uhh, where's your Driv-"

"My Driver is on an assignment of her own, boy." Glancing at the commander, she ordered "Captain Padraig, don't kill anyone, and apprehend the Torna girl. I'll deal with the cannibal!" Nia gasped at what she heard.

Raising an eyebrow, Rex lowered his sword, now confused as he asked "What are you talking about a canni-?"

Before he could finish, Brighid dashed at him and Pyra like a firestorm, her strikes powerful enough to repeatedly smash through his blocks like they weren't there. The driver of the Aegis stood his ground, as he evaded Brighid's strikes and parries. But it wasn't long before she found an opening, and with a flick of her wrist, one of her rapiers had turned into a whip of fire, as it coiled around Rex's neck like a hungry snake.

Pyra suddenly found herself choking, despite not having anything around her neck, only Rex's. And then it hit her…..not only do share the same life force, but if one of them gets injured, they both feel the pain. And now, she struggled to focus, as the blued haired Brighid began to not only choke himself out, but announced rather alarmingly, "You are bold to show your core crystal, boy. Or should I say….Flesh Eater!!!"

_ "Shit." _ Nia told herself. 

Already hating the feeling of being gagged, already hating the sensation of his vision blurring, Rex conjured a fireball through his sword, and hurled it at Brighid, the attempt of an attack being enough to force her to let go of him. He no longer cared how pretty she was, he no longer cared how curv- no, he needed to stop thinking like a pervert. He was better than that, well he at least hoped he was.

"What….the hell…...is a Flesh Eater?" Rex asked, his voice now a growl.

"You're denying the fact that you're a Blade, boy? Disguising yourself as a young Salvager, after cannibalizing your Driver so you can live without him or her? You disgust me!" Brighid argued. "And to think you're an Aegis Driver!" 

Nia had already taken down most of the soldiers, so she was ready to assist Rex and Pyra in fighting Brighid. But before anyone could try anything, a sudden water bomb was hurled from out of nowhere, striking the bricks above Brighid, drenching her. As goofy as it sounded, the fire Blade found her powers nullified by the water source. 

Seeing an opportunity, Rex and Pyra grabbed the Aegis, screaming a synchronized "Burning Sword!", unleashing a hammerstrike of fire towards Brighid, staggering her, as she and the Ardainian soldiers still standing were enveloped in a wall of steam think enough to hide the unusual quartet as they ran. Unfortunately, there was only one way to go, and it wouldn't be long before they got caught.


	4. Planting Seeds

Taking one corner after another, Rex and Nia knew they and their Blades couldn't run forever. The moment they got caught, Nia was easily a dead woman, and given the stigma of these "Flesh Eaters", Rex would probably get killed a second time. And while Pyra was more than happy to relinquish half of her life force to save him, he dreaded to think of the consequences if he died again. Hell, if Pyra was to die for good, what would happen to him?

Forcing themselves to take a break, the quartet soon saw a wall open to their like a hidden door. 

A Nopon soon appeared, explaining "Friends, come this way. Tora can hide you!" 

Without another word, the four barged through the door, as this Tora, donned in an engineer's attire, closed the door behind them before a score of Ardainian Soldiers could find them.

Almost forcing themselves to hold their breath, everyone breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the footsteps died down. Walking through a hallway, it wasn't long before they found a decently sized hut, complete with a kitchen, general living space, etc.

Falling to the side of her ivory tiger, Nia said in between breaths "Thanks….."

"It's nothing!" The Nopon replied. "Tora saw you in trouble, and I couldn't say no! Tora's name is Tora, by the way."

"Wait." Pyra remarked with surprise. Remembering that water bomb that had struck Brighid, the redhead turned to Tora asking, "That water bomb was you?"

"You bet!" The engineer replied. 

Raising an eyebrow out of amusement, Nia acknowledged "Well, thank you very much for that…..but what do we do now? We can't really stay here forever." 

"Hmmmm." Rex took a moment to think before feeling his stomach growling. Unfortunately, everyone heard the sound of his stomach, prompting a blush out of him. 

Trying to keep the mood lighthearted, Tora reassured the party "No worries. Tora still has some food lying around. We can enjoy ourselves until the commotion has died down!"

"Mind if I make something for everyone?" Pyra offered. Noting the Nopon's look of surprise, Pyra saw an opportunity to acknowledge her skill. Conjuring a fireball, she continued "Give me the right ingredients, and I can cook anything. Steamed, baked, grilled, you name it…..but I'd advise asking anyone else for frozen meals."

Rex and Nia couldn't help but giggle at her explanation. Sure, the nopon had even fewer ingredients than what Rex had in storage, but she knew what worked and what didn't.

* * *

 

_ "What a day." _ The sapphire haired Brighid told herself. It should've been an easy day for her, just keep an eye out for trouble, catch up on a few books, engage in a few conversations with the locals. Then lo and behold, the fabled Aegis of old, the destroyer of worlds, makes her return. And not only that, but the very person that just so happened to become her Driver is a Flesh Eater...but a part of her couldn't help but wonder if something was off. 

The jewel of Mor Ardain was too caught up in the moment to pay attention, but thinking more about it, that boy seemed different. 

She knew that Flesh Eaters were identifiable by their Core Crystal, normally a light blue in color with a distinct reddish-pink, signifying the blood of a human they had consumed.

And yet, thinking more about it, that core was green on the boy's chest. As green as the Aegis's. And there was a distinct piece missing in the Aegis's core with that boy having said piece. _ "Was I paying that little attention? But if he isn't a Flesh Eater….then what is he?" _

After she had contacted her Driver, who was coming to Torigoth within the next day or two, Brighid contemplated what to do. Given her authority, nothing was stopping the Blade from ordering the Ardainian Soldiers to check every corner of Torigoth from people's houses to alleyways, but given the nature of Flesh Eaters, the military was better off keeping such information from the public. The outcry of a Flesh Eater running loose would send the public into a frenzy. And as history proved time and time again, the less the general public knew about something the better.

After all, a public frenzy would be a perfect opportunity for anybody criminal to make a run for it. As she strolled across the streets of Torigoth, walking towards the entrance, something caught her attention: A distinct Titan that seemed to be minding its own business. And it was carrying what appeared to be a hut, a Salvaging crane, and more than enough evidence that the owner of this Titan had been using it as a makeshift home. What irresponsible fool would leave his or her Titan out in the open, rather than dock it?

Sighing, the Ardainian Jewel decided to approach the Titan, and redirect it towards the Torigoth docks after rounding a few soldiers to assist her.

* * *

 

While Tora's supplies of food were more limited than even what Rex had in storage, Pyra was able to wing up a quick lunch for the five of them. Rex and Nia were unsurprisingly impressed by her skills once again, but Tora couldn't help but be enamored by her presence. The ruby armored Blade was clearly a fire Blade, and yet that water bomb he sent their way didn't affect her in the slightest.

The nopon couldn't help but ask “Tora has a question; normally a fire Blade is affected water, but you weren't. Why is that?”

“Now that you bring it up, you actually bring up a good point.” Rex chimed in between chews. Nia sighed, clearly he had a lot to learn. 

Nodding, Pyra explained "I may be a fire Blade yes, but I don't exactly use…..fire."

Noticing very quickly that the redhead seemed to be shaking as she tried to explain how her powers work, Rex gestured "If you're not ready to tell us any further, then don't push yourself."

_ "We should change the subject." _ Pyra soon heard in her mind.

Wiping her hands with a napkin, Pyra remarked, "What should we do now? I'm grateful for your hospitality, Tora. But we should…..I don't know."  

"I'd love to try to sneak out of here, but we're kind of tight on options." Nia chimed in. 

Rex sighed; Even if they were able to sneak out of here, who knew how long it would be before they got spotted. Pyra's core crystal stuck out like a sore thumb. And the fact that Rex also had a core crystal on his chest made him a target.

Hoping to lighten up the mood, the energetic Nopon burst out "Tora has an idea!" Noticing Tora walking away, Rex curiously followed him. Opening a curtain, Rex could only say "Whoa!" Right behind it, was what appeared to be a humanoid being. Dormant, and clearly female, but what caught their attention was how this humanoid resembled a Blade. Rex couldn’t help but ask “Is this supposed to be a Blade?”

“You bet!” Tora explained, optimistically before his demeanor had changed to a more solemn expression. “I have attempted to be a driver. But……..” Tora thought back to the last time he touched a core crystal, attempting to resonate with a Blade, and the nosebleed he had for several days. “Tora had a nosebleed that lasted for three days.”

Giggling, Nia had said “You…...bled?” 

“Mehmehmeh, you can still die from nosebleeds! On top of that, Grampypon and Dadapon got nosebleeds like me.”

Curiously inspecting the Blade like figure, Pyra couldn’t help but be impressed. This Nopon always wanted to be a Driver, but he didn’t have the aptitude to become one, so he and his father and grandfather just built a Blade. 

From the Aegis’s perspective, it appeared that this Blade was either close to completion, or needed one or two more things before it could be completed. 

Turning towards the Nopon, the red-haired Blade asked "She looks like she's complete. But if I may ask, what is left to do?"

Laughing sheepishly, the fuzzball explained "Well, there's a few components left to attach to this Artificial Blade."   
"'Artificial Blade?'" Nia remarked, taken aback by the title that Tora had given it….or should Nia say her?

“I just need a few more components to complete her, but money is the problem…."

Putting a hand on his hip, Rex asked "How much money do you need?"

"I'd say maybe 60,000 gold!" The Salvager sighed. He had that 100,000 gold coming his way, but he didn't know how long he'd have to wait for that money to come in. He hated blowing that kind of money on someone he just met, but this Nopon seemed trustworthy compared to say, Bana.

Smiling, Pyra harmlessly chimed in "I have an idea……" Nia looked at the Aegis curiously. But a disgusting thought appeared in her head. She had heard stories of people using Blades for more than just battles. Pyra seriously didn't mean she was going to-

Hoping her suspicions were wrong, Nia got in front of Pyra, demanding "Don't tell me you are thinking of resorting to something as illegal as-"

"Nia!" Rex quickly got in between the two women, hoping to change the subject. "I strongly believe that Pyra wasn't talking about doing something THAT illegal to make the money necessary for what Tora had in mind."

Upon realizing exactly what Rex and Nia were thinking, it took everything in the ruby armored Aegis to hide the blush she was developing. Granted, Pyra would never think of doing that…...well, maybe with Rex. Darn it Mythra, she was already thinking of seeing him naked, and she had JUST met him; Pyra needed to get that mental image out of her head, whatever it took.

Taking a deep breath, she removed one of her earrings, and presented it to the group, explaining, "This is an ether crystal. It should sell for at least $60,000 gold…."

"As impressive as that is…..I'm a salvager." Rex began to reassure the group, now regaining control of the situation as he monologued, "I can go just about anywhere to salvage junk, and trade it in for the money we need."

_ "Well, that makes things easier." _ Pyra heard in her head as she put her earring back on. Now to hide the core crystal that made her and Rex stick out like sore thumbs.

* * *

 

Azurda could get used to this; Rex and his newfound companions had left the Titan alone to take in the scenery. Sure, some of the wildlife would approach him, but his stature was more than enough to scare off the local creatures.

That aside, there was a bit of a smile on his face. Rex was now in a position where could "leave the nest" as some would….oh, who was Azurda kidding. Rex already left the nest before he was fifteen. And while he was against the latest job offer, especially since it was from...Jin, he was at least grateful that Rex had taken Pyra in, at least saving her from falling into Jin's hand. The Titan sighed thinking about Jin; the two were once near inseparable, but something happened to the latter, and they became distant. It pained Azurda; the last time they had talked…….

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice called out, pulling him out of his thoughts. It didn't take long for him to recognize it as none other than Brighid of the Ardanian Empire. Not only that, but she had a squad of soldiers to accompany her. Hopefully, Rex wasn't in trouble. 

Lowering his head so the two were as eye level as possible, he asked "Can I help you, madam?" The sapphire and lavender cloaked Blade almost jumped in shock, hearing words come out of the Titan's mouth. 

Azurda had met Brighid in the past, but it pained him at times trying to converse with someone that didn’t remember him every time they would meet up due to different Drivers. Eventually he got used to introducing himself to Blades he met in the past as if he was meeting them for the first time. 

Surprised by the Titan speaking to her, Brighid asked "You can talk?!"

"I am but one of few Titans capable of retaining the ability to others."

Nodding, the blue eyed Blade asked "Then I have a question for you!"

"Yes?"

"Where's your owner? It is illegal to leave a Titan unattended without being parked in a legal dock."

He hated to refer to his own grandson as his "owner", but Azurda apologetically replied "My apologies; I had suggested that I had stayed here while he had grabbed what he needed in Torigoth so that he wouldn't have to pay to dock me…"

"I see……." Brighid replied. Accepting a notepad offered by a fellow soldier, she then continued "Judging by the information you have given us, I suspect that your owner is new to this area. And therefore, after I find him, I will let him off on a warning, but tell him to either leave or pay the docking fee. If I may ask, what does your owner look like?

Smiling lightly, Azurda explained "Well, his name is Rex…"

"Okay.." Brighid responded, jotting down her notes.

"That boy should stick out like a sore thumb. He's a Salvager, and you should easily find him by the royal blue salvager uniform he wears-" The moment he explained Rex's appearance, the Titan swore he heard a gasp from one of the Ardainian soldiers and a brief look of shock on Brighid's face before she regained her composure.

Closing the notepad, she explained, "Thank you for your cooperation, sir. I will see to it that Rex is found, and returned to you."

"You're welcome." Azurda said with a nod. Watching the party leave the Titan was concerned. Who was he thinking, he and Rex had heard of the Ardainian Empire harboring a rational vendetta against the Torna organization due to reported losses, between manpower and core crystals. He was still willing to see Nia as trustworthy, but they should've left Gormott, and go somewhere else. Worse, he couldn't just fly into Torigoth to make a getaway. He had to wait, it was the least he could do.

* * *

 

Consul Dughall was a suspicious man. Ever since he was appointed to Gormott to represent the Empire he served, he enjoyed the quietness, and everyday was grateful for his position.

Observing the Jewel of Mor Ardain conversing seemingly with that Titan out in the open plains of Gormott, he asked the Captain accompanying him in his office "What's going on over there?"

"Ah, Brighid observed that Titan out on it's lonesome, so she approached it, wondering where its owner went off to." Captain Padraig explained.

Nodding, the Consul asked as he took a sip of his tea "Anything else?"

"Well, apparently, this Titan can talk, and according to it, the owner is a Salvager named Rex. Wears a blue uniform, average height-" The consul was very quick to spit out his tea. He had heard of Brighid and a group of soldiers fighting the Aegis and her Driver, some boy in a salvager uniform. And something about a Torna terrorist accompanying him, but who cared? This was the Aegis they were talking about. And Bana was offering a lot of money if Dughall could acquire her whatever it took.

"The Aegis's Driver is a flesh eating salvager?!" 

* * *

 

**I'll just say it right here: this chapter has probably been my least favorite to work on. I rewrote it twice, with this being the third attempt. I think I realized the moment I had Nia continue to accompany Rex during the Torigoth arc that the entire arc would change drastically. Admittedly, I'm not a fan of the Titan Battleship. I mean, I will play a Batman Arkham title if I want stealth in my game.**

**Anyway, anyone excited for Xenoblade Chronicles Definitive Edition? I know I am. What already catches my attention is the potential to explore areas of the Bionis/Mechonis that were meant to be explorable in the original release, but were cut out at the last second.**

**On top of that I will say this; Xenoblade 2 blatantly retconned plot points that were established in the first game, so I can see certain plot points being altered for the 1st Xenoblade so that it fits with Xenoblade 2.**

**I should also mention that there are 5 Blades (obviously female) that won't be a part of Rex's harem, and here's why.**

 

**Fiora (technically NOT a Blade)** **: Her relation with Shulk is so heavily woven into the narrative of the first Xenoblade that I don't feel right shipping her with Rex.**

**Elma (this is not the BLADE you're looking for** **: I have only played roughly 20-30 of Xenoblade X (still hoping for a Switch port), but from everything I have seen of Elma, she doesn't seem all that interested in a love life. Hopefully Xenoblade X comes to the Switch soon, because I can’t bring myself to play console only RPGs.**

**Zenobia** **: While I can see her having a partner that enjoys battling as much as she does, I don't really see Zenobia have an interest in romance.**

**Herald** **: Do I even need to explain why?**

**Sheba** **: Same with Herald, although I do have an idea of a short where she dates either Rex or Zeke, with one of them hoping to show her that guys aren't all bad (I'd say that Rex would have more success in that department** ).

***

Anyway, since I am currently in college, this is probably the last chapter I will be able to work on in a while. So I guess I will see you guys then.

Tessler, out!

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self; stop writing on an iPad, and buy a new laptop!


End file.
